Twilight story idea up for adoption2
by ReadAlert
Summary: Here's another "Twilight"-story up for adoption.


**Here's another "Twilight"-story up for adoption inspired by the hentai-comic "Play love games, shall we?".**

**The story is the classical theme about a spy who inadvertently falls in love with the victim and begins to have second thoughts about stabbing him/her in the back.**

**It centers about the twenty-seven year old Bella who is a spy and a femme fatal who seduces businessmen, engineers, inventors and discoverers in order to steal their valuable and secret documents and blueprints that she sells to her boss Aro Volturi, CEO for Volturi industry.  
**

**Aro assign her to seduce the promising nineteen year old inventor Edward Cullen who is doing very valuable experiments and when Bella managed to introduce herself to the younger inventor she discovers that Edward's not fin****ished with a specific project and managed to become his house-maid but as she spends so much time together with Edward she falls in love with him.**

* * *

**Story introduction**

The grizzled CEO Martin Douglas moaned and breathed loudly as he looked at the goddess of beauty rocking herself up and down with his penis inside her tight vagina.

Just a half an hour ago he had left the building he was working at with a case of secret and valuable documents and was on his way home by taxi and just when he was about to close the backseat door this young beauty rushed in and asked if she could share the cab and being a gentleman Martin agreed with it and during the drive they had a little chat and all the sudden this girl young enough to be his daughter made a move on him that broke his gentleman manner and now here he was in his apartment in bed with this beautiful girl.

The girl who was riding on him was tall with sharp curves and blonde hair that reached down to her shoulders with the flat bangs passing her eyebrows and deep-blue eyes.

The girl grabbed Martin's hands and pressed them against her d-cubs and when the man's hands started to cubbing them by themselves the girl started to massaging her tight firm butt.

"What's wrong, Martin, do you wanna cum?" the young beauty asked teasingly with a husky voice.

Martin could only answer with a series of grunts and moans and the girl giggled.

"Just listen to you, a big man of a big industry being so loud like this," she teased "Do it! Cum!"

Martin could finally explode and let out a loud groan before he passed out completely exhausted and sweaty.

Just then the girl stepped out of the bed, grabbed her purse where she took out a little camera and opened Martin's case and took pictures of all the papers.

'_Having sex with a stranger when you're caring valuable documents, such a fool,_' she thought triumphantly.

When she was done she grabbed her blonde hair which turned out to be a wig, releasing thick brown hair that went down to her upper shoulder-blades and took of the blue lenses revealing eyes that had the color of warm milk-chocolate.

'_Mission accomplished!_' she thought.

* * *

At a small café sat two people; one was a tall slim man with black silken hair reaching passed his shoulder in a black trench-coat, the other was the girl dressed in a light-purple coat with fitting purple pants and black boots reaching just below her knees and wore dark sunglasses hiding her chocolate-eyes.

"Here it is, Aro, as I promised," the girl said as she placed the memo on the table.

The man Aro took the memo and looked at it with a smile of triumph before looking up at the girl.

"As only you can do, a mere three days after being ordered to secure this, you got it," he praised proudly "Bella, you're definitely our number one agent."

The girl Bella only scoffed.

"I bet you're saying that to all your agents," she said coldly "Now what's my next job?"

"This guy," Aro said and gave her a picture "Edward Masen Cullen."

Bella rose an eyebrow when she on the picture saw a young kid probably in his late teen with semi-greasy messy bronze-hair and green eyes behind thick glasses dressed in a white turtle-neck under a thin emerald-green cardigan, in short, a nerdy-looking boy.

"He's just a kid!" Bella scoffed.

"A kid, yes, but with a very high IQ that knows all about engineering and started high-school at the age of seven, won first prize in science-competitions during his high-school years then started at college as an engineer, also assistant and secondary teacher in science..."

"Alright, alright, I get it!" Bella interrupted.

Aro was annoyed to be interrupted but went back to business.

"Anyway, there are numerous of corporations out there that would pay millions to get their hands on his experiments, of most particular interest is the blue-prints, from rumors, of a nearly done project he has been working on," Aro said.

"So you want me to secure those?" Bella asked.

Aro smiled proudly.

"I love a intuitive girl, use whatever methods you like, just get them," he ordered.

Bella stood up and made a sexy pose with her hands on her hips.

"You know I only need to use this body?" she said with a smile.

"I'm looking forwards to seeing your results," Aro said "Now usually he locks himself in in his house but every morning he goes to a café nearby for a some cup of coffee, there I want you."


End file.
